septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sammm鯊
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Septimus Heap Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 06:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Redirect Hi again. I deleted the blank Wolf Boy and renamed/redirected Wolfboy to it. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:15, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like the video on the Featured Media section is barely too wide. Try decreasing 285px to 280px, and I think the border will reappear. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:10, July 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Edits Hi, Sorry about the colour edits but is there a possibility of maybe having two sections to the characters section. One for the new series and one for the old maybe. (I will leave the idea with you). Also is there any way of improving the wiki's menu/toolbar so that it shows some of the wiki's content. Making it easier to find because I have noticed that other wiki users have a tendency to create duplicates of these pages with misspelled names. Perhaps with a menu for characters, locations, magykal creatures and also magykal objects like the ring and the Flyte Charm. Also well done on fixing that annoying Gallery glitch which made the pictures wonky in their sockets. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 08:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :I will try the first option as you suggested. Thanks for the advice! :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes I totally agree with both ideas and I also think that one of us should get the rights for a TodHunter Moon wiki so that we can redirect potential wikians here. Also I noticed on Samben's page that an admin of the Inkheart wiki was interested in us becoming an affiliate so I wondered what you thought about the idea since we both seem to be Cornellia Funke fans. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:53, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Just had a look at our competitor wiki and I think it would make good merger, there is a bit of spam on the talk pages but apart from that nothing to worry about exceot merging four incredibly long page with our wiki. I think we keep our main page in preference though we could import the polls and perhaps the affiliate so the founder doesn't feel as if we overwrote his wiki. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::I meant that we should create a TodHunter Moon wiki and merge with it so as to get the URL. ::::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 23:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes etc. Your quite right that we should credit the Riordan wiki with creating the Infoboxes as well as some other wiki which I have suspicion have been borrowed from but I can't see any way of putting the credits on the template though that might be due to my little experience with code. I must admit that the main reason I borrowed their Navbox is because I couldn't find the original template for the new Navboxes. I tried other new Navboxes but they did not seem to work also does the fact that the Common.css appears to have been deleted on this wiki affect adversely in any way? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 00:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also I might add Family Tree template so that we can add the Heap family and Sarn family trees onto the wiki. What do you think? :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The warning template was edited by me not added I found it whilst checking through the categories unfortunately whenever I edited any of the categories to add them to the to be deleted list it credited me with having created them with first place which is why I have started using the talk pages to report them. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Template:Warning/Spam This is the page I was referring to as the one coming from the Harry Potter wiki which was added and edited by Samben. He hadn't been very careful with his duplicating beacuse it still said Harry Potter wiki in the warning aling with Septimus Heap wiki. '''Note: '''I was a bit worried about adding the URL earlier because I did not want a spam warning appearing in the middle of your talk page. :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 02:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I think that perhaps the number one thing on the deletion list though might be the board book pages ince apart from the the fact they were "written" by Angie Sage there is nothing which links them with Septimus Heap. If they were going to post off-topic books. I would personally have preferred it if they had added Araminta Spookie books because a wiki starts looking ridiculous when the search box starts spewing fifty books about learning the alphabet. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 02:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Countdown I remembered that this wiki used to have countdowns a few years ago and I tried finding the code in the wiki history but I didn't have any luck. So if it didn't work by Java did a user have to change it manually? :It was on the Main Page in the exact same place the SandRider announcement used to be. There were countdowns for Syren,Darke and Fyre I think. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 01:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I finally managed to find the countdown code which I mentioned in the Main Page's edit history and I have restored it for the SandRider Countdown. ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Tasks Hmm... I can't think of any other URLs which need adding at the moment, I was also thinking that once we have enough material about the PathFinder Series we may want to make the Main Page a bit more balanced towards both series'. I will work on the things you mentioned. I am also trying to compile a single Page on the Geography of the Septimus Heap World. Which will have sub-groups for each of the lands. Note: Do you remember what the Land where the House of Foryx and Pathfinder village is called in the books which I have a suspicion is the Eurasian continent judging by the maps. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Also when we merge the world of septimus wiki with our wiki will it allow us to merge their two pages with their twins on this wiki as well as their page history so that the wikians don't lose the credit for their work. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::How doy you move an article like you did with the Acknowledgements Page because I think I may change the World of Septimus Heap page to Earth (planet) since the name of the third book StarChaser sounds as if we may see the seires leaving Earth even temporarily and we know that the PathFinders used to Astronauts. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Name of the world Ironically I was just adding in a spoiler alert template without Javascript unfortunately to warn people not to read it unless they had read both Path Finder and Fyre as well as having that section collapsed. Sorry I should perhaps have added the security measures in before the article. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:16, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I was correct in PathFinder they say that their planet is called Earth. So it turns out that it kept the same spelling. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 21:54, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The reference is in Part 1 On the Beach where he refers to the Earth as a planet and by name.] ::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::There is also a mention of the Apollo Moon Missions in Syren when they are looking at the submarine owned by Miarr. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:45, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I have edited the World of Septimus Heap site to include an external site which shows the map which Mark Zug appears to have used when drawing Marwick's map since it looks identical. It most likely wasn't this site he used but it is the only one I could find which showed the entire globe. It should help readers visualize how much the geography has changed in the last 10,000 years. Though I may have to put a disclaimer that there has been some changes which aren't so easy to predict like the formation of the Badlands and that the two North poles appear to be moving apart. North star North and magnetic north which bizarre as it may seem is actually accurate though I believe Mark Zug added the second north pole in order to make his old maps and new maps compatible. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 12:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I have given you both the admin and bureaucrat rights. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry about that -- I intended to give you the rights based on your conversations here, and Chrestomanci's statement on his adoption request that he nominated you as well, but apparently I didn't finish saving them. I'm glad he gave them to you instead, and I apologize for the confusion! -- Wendy (talk) 02:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Q&As Wiki Theme Hi, I've been trying to improve the wiki's colour scheme a bit. This is my first attempt until I can get something which better suits the wiki style. Message back with your thoughts and ideas on the subject. I have managed to find a font called StempelSchneidler-Roman which appears to be a free relative of the one used on septimus book covers. Do you think it would make a good custom font for the wiki? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 14:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with what you said about the theme. Also I am working on the background unfortunately it has a very annoying 300KB restriction which means you have to use JPGs unless you can use CSS to tell it to use an alternative image. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 19:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I have been experimenting with using the UK covers as backgrounds so far I have experimented with flyte and syren covers as backgrounds let me know what you think. I think I might prefer the old purple one though. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 09:03, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I am not a fan of the Uk covers either. It was more of an experiment to see whether I could use a bookcover as a background. I personally likes the visual effects of the cover but not the actual person who is supposed to be Septimus. I am right now trying to make a better wallpaper using some of Mark Zug's art. I will revert to an older background :::ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Importing Pages from World of Septimus Wiki I attempted to import the Septimus Heap and Jenna Heap pages from the World of Septimus Wiki but it said the revisions have already been imported. Am I right in thinking it won't import because we already have pages in the same location? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I wanted to import the infoboxes because I though that otherwise the information they contained would be lost.ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 22:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) In response to question in bold 1. I think with the rainbows books, you should do whatever makes them easier to read. 3. 1. I will look for categories. 2. I think we need to change it to Magykal subjects if it contains only Magyk but Magyk related subjects if it contains Alchemie and/or Physik and/or Almanac 4. I will have a flick through my books as soon as possible. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Same with me as well. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 10:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Well done with Twitter box I was thinking along the same lines myself and I was also thiniking that Hotep-Ra Article or any of the articles are particularly good enough for a featured page. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 20:11, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :I meant that none of the articles are worthy to be featured because I was also thinking that it advertises us as an underdeveloped wiki. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 16:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Anas and dragons I agree with your idea about a single forum and having thought about it the abilities panel gives it away in order give that much information about stuff which we have never heard of - there would have to be an entire new book of Septimus heap to contain all the information so I think we temporarily remove the informtation since it strikes me as suspicious. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:42, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I was attempting to split the article between the fanon and the Dragon page. I was going to restore the page with its history but I am a bit busy so you restore the page and I can help remove the fanon parts later. :ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Inkworld Wiki I have also discovered this wiki http://inkworld.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page which might be of interest to you as an admin of the Inkheart wiki. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 15:05, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the new parchment background to the content area? ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 17:17, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Samm I've been experimenting with the content area background to give the wiki more of an old book feel in an attempt to duplicate the style of Mark Zug. I have also uploaded a recolored Lucy Gringe Icon which blends in with the new background because the Icon's Old background's clash with the content area background. Let me know what you think of my new changes which I can easily reverse if you dislike them. ChrestomanciChant (Talk) 18:29, September 25, 2015 (UTC)